Persona 3 Portable MSR: The Butterfly Effect
by Ryzaki
Summary: "It only takes a single detail to completely change the course of history." One would say being resurrected with memories of how you died was a bit more than that. The sequel to my previous fic. Notes inside along with warnings.
1. Prologue

Persona 3 Portable Minako's Story Reloaded

AN: No this is not a rewrite, this is the sequel. (Yes I know I published the first chapter of the sequel before finishing the original? Lolwut? The real reason is some bastard decided to steal my PSP so the original will be finished once I get my PSP back (or more likely buy a new one) Urgh bastards.) DropletofSour gave me some great advice that was rather late though :P So I'll incorporate it here.

Warnings: Torture (no gore though…well no _descriptions _of gore. Tis rather implied though.). Mind rape, and major break the cutie syndrome. So…here we go!

Oh wait. This story is not so heavily based off (coughrippingoffcough) Persona 3. Granted it follows the same plot but most things have changed. And of course the changes made in P3PMS still apply. (Like Aeon existing instead of Aigis for instance). Also Erebus thinks for itself. It's more of humanities malice, desire for death and yeah…it's just evil.

Don't expect to jump into the P3 Story right away. It might not begin for another…chapter? Maybe more.

AN: Due to some crackdowns there will be no Review answers at the bottom of the chapter. (Sorry guys). If you really have a pressing question PM me and I'll get back to you if you're either logged in or leave me an email.

Also as the Prologue this is going to be severely shorter than most chapters.

Edit: Warning: Wangst ahead.

* * *

Prologue: Agony

* * *

Minako felt adrift the last thing she remembered was a wetness on her cheeks and the slow steady beat of a heartbeat. The heartbeat hadn't been her own…wait.

_Hadn't I been dead?_

It took effort but her eyes finally opened but there was nothing but darkness around her save for the one spot of light she was occupying.

_What? What's happening?_

"There you are." A voice familiar and warm echoes throughout the darkness. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Ryoji?" A revered whisper and the girl reached out into the darkness. She grasped nothing and tears leaked from her eyes. "You're here?"

"I'm within you once more. Where I belong." The gentle words caused Minako to gently place her hands over her heart, tears in her eyes.

"Ryoji…but…why? I…" With that the memories came rushing back, memories of joy, of sorrow, despair, hope, life, death, victory, defeat every emotion in the world came rushing into her at once eliciting a piercing scream of agony.

"Minako…" Ryoji's voice was heavy with sorrow as Minako twitched violently. "I'm sorry…I won't even be able to help you with the pain…I must…sleep…once…more."

* * *

How long had I been here? In these chains?

_I want to die! I want to die! Kill me! Anyone please kill me! Stop this nightmare! I want it to end! I want to die! I want to die!_

Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over they scream.

_I want to die! Please! Just let me die! I don't want to live! I want everything to end! Kill everything! Destroy everything! _

Over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

Death…death is inevitable and yet…

_Please, please let me die! I beg you! Let me die!_

…all of these poor souls wishing for it…who am I to deny them?

_Death is deliverance! Death is what shall save us! Death shall end all suffering!_

Perhaps…that is true. I don't know anymore…I don't know what I used to believe anymore. I'm empty hollow…the memories of my friends have been drowned up by the voices wishing for death. My Personas gave up their existence so I could see my friends one last time. And yet…

_Someone? Anyone? Kill me! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die!_

It never ends.

_Fool girl! You'd stay there for an eternity? And for what? Insects that reject what you've done?_

Erebus…

I look up and there it is, a strange shadow figure. It seems its taken a human form this time. Its humanoid face grins at me.

_All this time…and you still haven't broken? Perhaps I should…_

The figure lifts one arm which turns into something regarding a shadow whip and lashes it across my torso. A shrill scream rips from my lips, I feel a warmth running down my stomach.

What? How am I bleeding?

_You're bleeding because I willed it so. You can not die and I can not remove you. But dear girl by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be wishing you were dead. _

* * *

I sag in the chains binding me to the great seal. I look up and Erebus is there once again in his human form. How many times has he tortured me? Does it matter? It seems that I can not go insane either…I am not even allowed that small reprieve.

_Do you wish for death yet?_

…Do I? I don't know…I think…I do? Something tells me that I shouldn't but…why not?

_There is no reason. Death shall free us. Death shall help us. You want to help us don't you? Then kill us! Let us die! Let us have some peace!_

No…it's not any lofty ideals that keep me here…but….rather I'm afraid…I'm afraid of what'll happen after I really die…maybe that's why I'm conscious now…because I was too afraid to simply accept it…to accept completely vanishing…

A smirk. _I see. Then maybe I'll hear your voice another way._ This time he lifts both arms and they morph into something regarding a chainsaw.

So that is to be it then? This punishment isn't so bad, he'll only separate all of my limbs. They'll stay in place on the seal but will no longer be attached…and I'll feel every second as if I was truly alive.

As the chain like arm separates my left leg all I feel is pain so I give him the screams he so desires.

* * *

…how long have I been here? No…it doesn't matter. Erebus as always is with me. The pain…is insignificant now…

_Do you wish for death yet?_

_Yes! Death will bring us all peace! Salvation! Death is deliverance! Death shall free us all!_

I say nothing and merely look at him. Even if I wished for death could he grant it? Surly if he could he would have killed me by now. Erebus looks irritated now, granted I still scream when he tortures me but perhaps he's grown bored of it.

_Perhaps…it is time for a change of pace._

What?

It waves its hand and there's…Ken? No…it can't be Ken. Erebus smirks at me before he turns his whips onto Ken.

"NO STOP IT!" this hurts far more. Another gleeful joyful smirk and the doll…because that is what it has to be it can't be Ken…screams in Ken's voice. I shake my head sobbing why? Why would he do this to Ken? He's just a kid? "STOP IT!" another tearful yell. "No…" I lay in the chains sobbing as Ken continues to scream in agony as Erebus cuts him up. "Please no…" How cruel to finally remember his face and this be the memory…

* * *

How many times have I watched Erebus kill those dolls? And yet…even though I know they aren't real…

_I want to die! I want to die! Please kill me! Someone, anyone end my life!_

Always these voices in my head…always…always…

"Minako…Minako…help me…." It's Yukari this time, Erebus has finished cutting her left arm and leg off and she crawls to where I am bound blood pooling everywhere. "Minako…"

"Y-Yukari!" More tears I can't bear it, I can't bear to see her suffering this way.

Always, always, always. They always crawl to me begging for help. I can't do anything…but wish for them to die swiftly.

"_You see? Death is deliverance. From pain and suffering. From the cruelty and horrors of this world._"

…I can't remember them anymore. Were they figments of my imagination? A mere dream to ease the pain of my eternal suffering? I can remember nothing of my so called life before this enslavement. …Or maybe…it's penance? Did I do something to deserve this? I can remember nothing…nothing but the hollowed screams of the dolls…my own screams…or was that a dream? I…I can't tell what's real anymore…do I…do I truly exist? Am I apart of the Great Seal? Or did the world end and I fell to some kind of hell? I do not know anymore. Am I…going insane?

* * *

No…I'm not going insane. I just…just…

Erebus is simply staring at me. There are no dolls for once and he walks so close I can feel his breathe on my cheek.

What is he doing?

_Humans…are such…fragile creatures._

His fingers dig into my throat and I can't scream all I can do is gargle deeper, and deeper. Another hand on my breast clenching harshly and it feels…no there's just…too much…too much pain…of all the things to take? Why…why take my heart?

* * *

I…don't understand. Erebus has been gone far longer than usual. It's not often that I'm left alone so long…it is hard to tell the passing of time in this place…but…

"Min-Minako?" A gasp of shock.

Is that the grey haired boy? No it can't been Erebus killed him…right?

"Minako!" A brunette runs forward and stops short staring at the seal and my injuries in horror. My clothing is in tatters and blood is running freely but…why is she so scared? …this…this is one of Erebus' games! I force myself not to speak. I am sick of that creature's torments. An eternity of never ending death. This is what my refusal to die has given me.

"Do…you think she can hear us? She's a statue."

Is that what these dolls see? Or is Erebus trying to fool me again?

Though…the voices…they're gone now…

"If only I could have taken her place." Another male…though something is off about this one. He seems human…and yet…not. …he's the only one Erebus never killed. "I promised to protect her and yet…" But…then…is that really him? …Erebus…Erebus never killed him…

"She choose this. We should honor her sacrifice." A red haired female speaks plainly. …I don't know what to do…I can hear their voices so clearer…so tempting…just to tell them…that I'm here…but…they…they can't reach me…can they? …I…I want to get down…maybe these people…maybe they can help me?

A pure white dog with red eyes barks in agreement. Is this one of Erebus' tricks? And why do hey all look at me…as if they know me? And why do I feel this hollow pain in my chest when I look at them? With last mournful looks they vanish.

As I hear their footsteps vanishing I can't get the sad, longing look out of my mind. …Erebus…it seems that someone cares about me after all.

…It's…a nice fantasy at least.

* * *

Erebus turns in the midst of torturing me again. Before he can move however he's completely engulfed in a massive pure white light.

"Here you are."

It's…a man. With brown hair and brown eyes…he's handsome but…familiar? Erebus hadn't gotten to him as well did he?

"What? No hello?" The man is handsome and arches an eyebrow. He…seems familiar…and yet…

"Who…are you?" it takes a while to say the words. I'm no longer used to speech, the only thing that emerges from my lips anymore are screams of pain and even those have grown rare.

"Huh. So you're that far gone then. Or maybe you never remembered…"

I look at him in confusion. Never remembered? Remembered what…? Ah! No sooner than I attempt to focus than does my head feel like it's splitting apart.

"Regardless this is not working. I refuse to let my pupil lie here like a punching bag. This is beyond pathetic." he snaps his fingers and the chains holding me vanish. I fall to the ground and while it hurts its nothing compared to what Erebus has done.

"But…" …the pain is gone now…the pain in my head at least. I feel so heavy now…

"Don't worry about Erebus. He can't unleash Nyx now."

"Erebus…can't die-" Erebus had told me that often enough. The very personification of humanities desires for death…he would awaken Nyx to grant the desire for death.

"You think I don't know that girl? However he can very easily be dissipated. It'll take him weeks to reform back."

"…So…you…?" _Who is this man? _…Or…is he even a man? …I look him over again and he is extremely familiar…I know this man…and I know him very well…then why can't I remember his name?

…The others…I can no longer remember their names either.

"I am your teacher of course, or sensei if you'd prefer that terminology. Tatsuya Sudo…have you forgotten me?"

No. I haven't forgotten him at all. He…he was the man who took me in, who raised and taught me. The memories come back to me in a rush and I nearly double over again. No…No…

"_Learn how to fight better!" _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I see…"_

"_Then…you shall be my daughter…"_

"_I am…not one for such…frivolities." _

"_Thank you." _

Memories of him teaching me, holding me, protecting me…Tatsuya…the pain is still there…but…Tatsuya…

"You…you're not-" Human. …Was he ever?

"Human? Obviously."

"So…when you first-"

"Yes I knew this was going to happen." Tatsuya shakes his head in annoyance. "I was originally planning on screwing both Philemon's and Nyarlathotep's plans. But…things change. Though," he smiled a little at this "it was probably for the better, and if I'm lucky this'll accomplish the same thing."

"Why…did you release me?"

"Do you want me to chain you back up there and let Erebus continue having his way with you?"

"No…no…" I wrap my arms around myself…my arms just looking at them brings to mind the scars, and all the times Erebus has broken, burned or scarred them. Death…is death not supposed to be a reprieve from mortal pain?

"I didn't think so. Stand." It's a command that I hastily find myself obeying. He walks around me then a slight frown on his face. "Damn. This would be fine if I could just erase your memory again but I can't…"

"Can't?"

"How can you change the past without knowing what you're supposed to be changing?" he sighed then. "Take this." a long black cloak materializes in his hand and he shoves it at me. "Use this to cover yourself."

"What? Why?"

"Look at yourself. Look at the scars you have on you."

I looked down at my skin again and there they are…my banners. The marks Erebus gave me. They were scars all over me, marks from the chains binding me to the seal, from Erebus, from…the dolls? I think…when they grabbed me begging me for mercy and forgiveness.

_Help me! Please! Kill me! Kill me! _

I scream falling to the ground and the chanting just grows louder and louder and louder and louder.

_Kill us! Deliver us! We beg of you! _

Memories…memories of all of those that wished for death…the cruelty the man inflicts on one another. I endured…that nearly endless suffering…for _them_.

As the thought snarls through my mind I hear a song. A gentle song, the feeling of warm fingers running through my hair, a heartbeat…strong and steady. Such…a nice memory…so warm…

I…am on the ground…aren't I? I look up at Tatsuya.

He simply sighs irritably. "Damn. I knew I should have come sooner. If it hadn't taken that damn Theo so long to find where the hell you were in the first place…"

I wrap the cloak around me tightly and the voices…the voices…they're…gone? No…I still here them, chanting in my head. Their eternal wish for death, for deliverance, for peace. But…the song…the song makes some of the pain go away.

"What…happens now?" I feel like a small child again and resist the urge to take his hand, the same way I used to.

"You try to figure out a way to avoid this. There are some things you have to do on your own."

"But…how?"

"Well. I'll send you back one year before you died. That should be….March 3rd of 2009 correct?"

I nod slowly. I think…it's hard to remember something when the voices start echoing. My memories are fluctuating from crystal clear to a impenetrable fog.

"Okay then…this is difficult so do try not to screw up. I'm not going to do this again."

With that I felt as though I fell through a pond of icy cold water.

_3/3/2009_

I jolt up and I'm…in my bed? My heartbeat is racing and I run a hand through my unbound hair. My pajamas…everything is exactly the same way it was. My bedroom door opens and Tatsuya comes in.

"Seems I got our date and location correct." His shoulders sag and I can tell it took a lot out of him. "So…you have to be at the dorm by…?"

"April 6th." It's easier to concentrate on my memories if I focus on them one by one. Trying to remember the whole school year just causes my head to hurt.

"So that gives you a month and three days to prepare. I suggest you get used to wearing long sleeves."

I look down at my arms and gasp. "What?" No! I don't want these marks! "But-"

"I wasn't able to restore your body to its original form. Well…_wasn't_ _able_ isn't entirely accurate more I wasn't going to waste precious energy doing so. Your body is fine. The scars actually shouldn't even be there….they're psychological in nature."

"So…I need a therapist?"

"One would think so yes." I chuckle slightly. It's like him to give such an answer.

_I want to die! Please kill me! I want to die!_

The smile slides off my face and I fall to the ground shaking my head in denial. Why won't they stop? Why do they keep demanding this!

Why?

"Minako." I shake my head at Tatsuya's firm tone. I can't…I can't… "MINAKO!" all of the voices disappear then and I look up at Tatsuya in fear.

"I…"

He sighs then. "You have to be more careful. Those voices…they are a part of you now…much as those scars are."

"Uh…"

"It…is not the fate I would have chosen for you…so…I hope that this…will at least make it easier to bear." this was the first time I had ever heard Tatsuya speak with such hesitation.

"…Tatsuya…"

He turns to me a sad look on his face. "Today…is the day I said goodbye to you is it not?"

"Yes…" I had lived with him nearly all my life. My aunt had taken me in only because he offered her a sizable amount of money to put up with me for the month that my memories had been disappearing. I had been given my own apartment and…the loneliness and sorrow I had felt for the first two days I'd never forget.

"It's time then…"

"Yeah…" He turns away and stops by the door. "Do you still fear death?"

I give him a sad smile. "…I…" I still do. He looks at me and sighs slightly before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. My fear of death…it's what brought me all of that suffering. And…despite everything…I still…I'm still…

I get up stretching. I am death…Ryoji…Pharos…I had known Pharos…as a child. A year after Tatsuya had taken me in I had looked into a mirror and seen Pharos. As with everything I told Tatsuya and he encouraged me…now though. He must've known all along what Pharos was.

"_Hi!"_

_Pharos had stared blankly at me. He hadn't a body then but merely had been a shadow with his beautiful eyes dragging me into them even then. _

"_My name's Minako…" my voice had become hesitant. I had hoped he wouldn't be like the others. Wouldn't look at my eyes and declare me a freak. Granted I doubted he could be very normal himself back then considering his body was made of strange wisps of black smoke. _

"_You…have pretty eyes." _

_I had smiled then. "Yeah. Yours are pretty too!" I had offered my hand to him then, the shadow in the mirror and he had taken it. A small tug and somehow we fell backwards with him on top of me our lips touching. Or at least I had thought it was his lips. They had been soft in warm even if they were the same as the rest of his body. _

_I had blushed a bright red then and shoved him off. "Sorry!" _

_Pharos had simply looked at me in confusion gently touching his lips. They had turned from that strange mist to normal human lips the same shade as my own. _

"_Hey…do…you have a name?" _

"_A name…I…do not have one." _

"_How do you not have a name? Everyone has a name silly!" he had looked sad at that. _

"_I don't." _

"_So I'll just have to give you one!"_

My first true friend had been in a way myself. My lips twitched in amusement. I don't doubt Tatsuya had saw the irony in that.

"_You'll give me a name?"_

"_Of course! That's how everyone else gets them! My mom named me Minako…see she and dad were going to name a boy Minato but I came out a girl so they named me…." my voice had trailed off then. It still hurt talking about my parents and yet…I had the feeling I should tell this stranger all about them. So I did. I told him about my parents, how they loved each other, how my father used to be kind and charming able to get everyone around him to dance to any web he spun. Tatsuya had taught me ways to dive into my mind and dig out memories even ones that would have been better off forgotten. _

"_Named you…?"_

"_Minako silly!" I had smiled then. Pharos or as I had referred to him in my mind as the shadow boy. "Hm…he was teaching me about the seven wonders of the world….Pharos of Alexandria…." I whirled the words around in my tongue. _

"_Pharos…of Alexandria?" _

_I nodded then eager to share my knowledge with the shadow boy. "It's one of the seven wonders of the ancient world! Built to guide sailors into the harbor of the island Pharos at night." _

"_Pharos…"_

_I had smiled then nodding in agreement. "It's a nice name. Do you like it?" _

"_For…me?" He had touched his chest then…or what should have been his chest. "Pharos…"_

"_Yeah. Pharos. That's your name. You'll be my guide won't you?" It had been a silly thing to say back then but now I couldn't help but laugh at the significance of that one sentence._

"_Yes…I'll be your guide Minako." _

_I had smiled then and taken his shadowy hand into my own. "Then we'll always be together and you'll always lead the way home." _

"_Yes…" his lips had curled into a smile which should have been frightening considering the only things visible on his face were his eyes and his lips. But I had been so lonely that I hadn't cared if he'd been an ogre as long as he acknowledged me. _

Over time Pharos had gained a more human appearance his body using becoming less shadowy by the day.

"_Minako…how do you feel about death?" we had been sitting back to back one day so I didn't see his expression as he asked me. _

"_Death?" this had been a year after the day we first me. "Death is something that is inevitable. Something that is part of the world as surely as life is." I couldn't help parroting Tatsuya's words then. "Besides, worrying about death is a waste of energy. Let's play!" I had grabbed him then dragging him into the piano room. "I'll teach you!" _

A smile of amusement crosses my lips. That had been a rather…interesting lesson. I couldn't believe the fact that Pharos played the exact same way I did. Knowing what I know now though…that made perfect sense. We were the same person after all. Just in different bodies. All of Pharos' insecurities, fears, weaknesses all of those were my own. I simply denied them how weak…how pathetic I was…I **am**. I shiver remembering Erebus…he had devoured my heart constantly telling me how delicious and full of fear and agony it was. Yet…even then he couldn't taste a desire to die…but only because of my fear…

I should…get out of bed. With that thought I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I push myself off and take two steps before I collapse. My legs…oh god. I lay on the ground the memory of Erebus tearing them apart…and the pain. And…I hear a ear splitting scream of agony…is that…me? Then suddenly the pain vanishes as if it was never there and I lay on the ground panting.

"_Consider that my parting gift."_

A rage filled snarl. …No…who is that? It wasn't Erebus…so…was it Nyarlathotep? Philemon had technically won…I fall to the ground and lay there still. I can't even cry? …I want to cry…but…I physically can't why? This bastard won't even let me cry?

"_Sometimes…we have to be strong. Even when…we don't want to be." _

Who…who said that? Me…? Someone else…? My memories are spinning again…I can't…I can't think…

* * *

My eyes open and I'm still on the floor. How much time has passed? Two minutes? Two hours? Two days? My throat is dry and it itches and I crawl back to the bed. I use the mattress as support to pull myself up. Good…my strength seems to be back…and my legs feel fine. For now anyways. With that I turn away and leave my old room behind. I walk into the hallway. Tatsuya isn't here…he must've moved on. I spot a small white thing on the table. Is that? A note?

I walk over to it and open it up.

_Minako. If you're reading this you've finally left that room. It took you long enough. I want you to take this card. It's a Persona. I know what you're thinking "why is the card blank?" the Persona is one that you should only use when you figure out what it is. There are no hints. No guides. You must figure it out on your own. _

_I will tell you one thing: don't attempt to push people away to spare them the pain of losing you. It won't work. I should know. I have tried with her and with you. Neither time worked. Enjoy the time you have with the ones you love, even if it is all too brief. _

_I shall be leaving. I have cancelled the deposit on your old apartment. Stay here. Heal. You have a month (if you haven't wasted it away in that room) so prepare yourself for what's to come. Scheme, prepare, fight, manipulate. Basically do everything I've told you to. _

_And never forget that you are The Fool and the Wild Card. _

_ Tatsuya Sudo_

Tatsuya…a warm feeling not to different from gaining a new Persona blossoms in my heart. Thank you…for everything. I place the note back on the table and look around everything looks pretty much the same. I walk through the back room and through the second building. Here it is. The training room. I grab one of the mats and sit on it. If these injuries are psychological in nature it stands to reason that I have to get rid of them by diving into my mind. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, cross my legs and dive in.

* * *

Am…I here? There's nothing here but-

_Kill me. Kill us. I want to die. End it. End everything! Kill everything! Die!_

It keeps repeating the desires for me to unleash death.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

I turn and run but the voices…and the hands they grab me and drag me down, down, down, down,

* * *

I scream as I throw myself forcibly from my mind. Shivering I wrap my arms around myself. …I can _not _do that again. Not…without help. Tatsuya…

No. I have…to…become self-reliant. I…I…I've depended on him too long.

I stand quickly and turn on the light. Suddenly the darkness, once comforting and inviting, is scary, cold and filled with death.

What am I to do? I can't even see where the damage is! No…I know what it is…I'm still afraid of death. Still clinging to my life even if I have to bear all these scars to prove it. I run a finger up my arm, the chains had dug so far into my skin that there was an imprint there. But it wasn't an angry fresh bruise, it was an old brand, _my _brand. Troubled I turned back to the mat and laid down, but I didn't close my eyes. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep with the light out again.

_End Prologue. _


	2. Reckoning

Note: I lied this chapter's pretty short too.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reckoning

* * *

The sun is shining now…it's bright and warm. I hear birds outside chirping and people walking laughing cheerfully. Then I'm back at the great seal being torn into by Erebus my skin being torn apart, his mocking laughter in my ears. Then there is pain, my legs tremble, my arm becomes numb, my heart stops. It's hard to know if I'm alive or dead. Am I just a husk? With only some magical forces keeping me alive? Or do I still have my life? If only this were all some horrible dream. Maybe I should go outside for a bit to clear my head. No sooner than I head to the door than the voices come back. Shrieking at me to unleash Nyx, to end their pain and suffering. They pull me down again, down into their darkness.

[Minako…I am here.]

{Lies Bitter Cruel Lies}

[Minako, listen to me.]

Is this a lie? It…sounds like Orpheus but…they all vanished before. They were torn from me…

[Time has been reversed to a time where none of that occurred. That is why we exist.]

{So…you remember everything?}

[Thou art I…and I am thou.]

They know everything I know…but why didn't that work in reverse? Why did I not now everything they did? I ask this to Orpheus.

[We are not bound by time…and we are parts of other individuals than just you.]

{I don't understand.}

[You will. Given time.]

Time. I had plenty of time. Time left alone to suffer…alone.

[I am sorry. If there was anything I could've done I would've.]

{You could've told me the truth!}

[And what would that have solved? Would you have believed me? And even if you had would you have chosen to not fight Nyx?]

{I…} would I have? Would I have sacrificed everyone? No. I still would've fought.

[You have a chance here. A chance to set things right.]

{And what exactly am I supposed to do!} I feel tears flowing freely now. {I'm a wreck! I can't even walk outside! What use am I to anyone?}I can't stand anymore. I can't take this anymore!{Why do I have to go through so much suffering? This…this isn't fair!} I can't help the sobs that escape me. {Why do I have to pay this price?}

[…] Orpheus is silent. [Life isn't fair Minako.] I find myself crying harder. [But…you've been given a rare chance. You shouldn't squander it.

|Minako?|

{Ryoji?} I…

|We promised right? That I would be your light?|

{Yes…we promised.}

I feel warmth on my back as though someone is holding me tightly. I don't see him…but I can sense his energy somehow, blue and black swirls of energy.

|Thou art I…|

{And I am thou.} No sooner than I finish those words than do I feel warm. The same warmth when I received my ultimate Personas…Ryoji…he is with me again. I can't help but smile even with tears still in my eyes. I can't just give up…Ryoji is counting on me.

So time went on, day by day I practiced, relearning my abilities and the discipline Tatsuya had taught me. The nightmares, the screaming, the pain never went away but I learned to live with them. Erebus…I will not allow him nor Nyarlathotep to weaken me. Nor will I be Philemon's tool. I shall depend on myself and only myself and I won't allow any of my friends to be hurt.

And so…a month passed.

4/5/2009

Two days before I return to Iwatodai. Two more days until I have to change the past, to make sure no one is hurt and that Erebus' plans are foiled. It would probably be a good idea for me to go get something to eat while on the train. My bags were mostly packed and I couldn't help but mourn the loss of my weapons from before. Well they could be regained or rebought. Finishing with the last few bags I grabbed my wallet and headed outside. It was pretty dark out but the store should've still be open. As I walk down the street I hear footsteps behind me. …Two men were following me from behind, two more were to my left. I ignored them as I travelled the dark alleyways neither quickening nor slowing down my pace.

"Hey!" One of the men behind me called out, I turned to face him. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late at night eh?"

"..." My voice…I haven't used it at all. There really was no need for me to. Everything I needed had already been provided for by Tatsuya and neither my Personas nor Ryoji required me to actually speak.

The man beside him chuckled. "Aw don't be shy now!"

"…" The two men to my left had begun to move in. They surrounded me on all sides this…this was odd. This hadn't happened before yet I had left at the exact same time and gone in the exact same direction. These men hadn't been here. Why were they here now?

[Something as simple as butterfly's wings can change the course of time. And I'd say you being here with full knowledge and ability of what occurred before is far more than just a butterfly.]

"Come here girlie…we won't hurt you." Hm…I was overdressed for a fight. I had worn a long coat of all things. This is going to be a pain. "Well?" I charged at the first man and jumped I could hear Tatsuya in my mind telling me hand to hand combat was just as important as knowing how to use a blade. Without really thinking I kicked the man as hard as I could in the face. There was a sickening crunch and the man hit the ground still.

"What…what the hell? What did that bitch just do!" One of the men stared in horror at his down friend.

The man who had been next to the man I kicked knelt down. "He's…he's dead." Yes that sort of occurs with a kick strong enough to crack your skull. The voices in my head the ones that constantly scream for death have quieted for a moment in anticipation I suppose for the next kill.

"YOU BITCH!" The second man charges me. "You'll pay for that-urgh!" My body moves and I jump far higher than I should've been able to. Without hesitation I stomp as hard as I can on his skull, he falls to the ground, another sickening crunch and I flip neatly off of him. Another…what pointless wastes of space, to think I suffered so for such filth.

"Crazy bitch!" The third guy takes out a gun and points it at me.

You'd think the fool would've run by now.

"AHHH!" I sense it…a new Persona I received. There is no need for me to use an Evoker to summon it yet it only serves on purpose. "What the hell are these things?" The black goop grabs both men and drags them into it the last thing I hear are their terrified screams before complete and utter silence.

What pathetic excuses for human beings. I turn away as the shadow goop engulfs the two corpses. At the very least that should keep it satiated for a while.

Now I really need to get something to eat.

End Chapter One


	3. The Butterfly Effect

neko-neko-aishizu: Thanks for the correction. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic.

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: I plan on it. And sorry about scaring you…not :P

* * *

Chapter 2: The Butterfly Effect

* * *

Here I am. Back on the train to Iwatodai…I've noticed on the way here the voices seem to have gotten quieter. I'm not sure why but it's a welcome reprieve. As I sit here I can't help but remember everything, Shinjiro, SEES, my friends at school, everything is in such a painful blur of memories that I can't help but shut my eyes hoping to block out some of the images. I feel things that I've forgotten coming back, speech, memories, dates, places, emotions. All of it in a giant whirlwind that seems like it's never going to stop.

"_Don't cry…Minako this is how it's meant to be." _

"_Hold my hand?"_

"_Let's go…leader." _

"_I'll always protect you."_

"_Thanks…Minako." _

"_Senpai!"_

"_I was thinking about becoming a teacher?"_

"_It's painful deep inside." _

"_You taught me how to be strong." _

"_See ya later kid." _

"_You'll shine on your own someday." _

"_Meaning of life…" _

"_If you should ever need me…"_

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

So here is where it begins. I stand up picking up my bags. It had been a pain to get the weapons through customs but they had allowed it. I walked slowly through the streets the only sound being my footsteps and the bristle of my long coat. The only reason I wore the thing was because of its high neck collar.

"_Ah-let-" Erebus had continued crushing my throat as I thrashed about. I couldn't even try to pry his hand off my throat. No…I simply had to lie there and wish it was over_.

Absentmindedly I rubbed my throat. The mark was vivid and I still feel the ridges from where he shoved the chain against it. It's an odd sensation being strangled while you're already dead.

Then the Dark Hour kicked in, I need to reach the dorm at around the same time so I continued onwards to the dorm. I opened the door and there was Pharos waiting for me.

"Hello." He gave me his smile again. So…he remembered nothing still? He's holding the contract. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here." He points to a blank line at the bottom of the page. I blink slowly at it. "It's a contract. There's no need to be scared." He attempts to give me an encouraging smile at this.

"I'm not afraid."

"Huh?" his eyes widen a bit as though stunned.

I sign my name before handing it over. He frowns at this. "You're not going to ask what it's for?" I can't help the bitter smile.

"To ensure I choose my fate of my own free will right?"

Pharos is silent for several long moments. "I…see." He frowns in confusion.

"It's all right. I know what I have to do."

He gives me a suspicious look before holding the contract tightly to his chest and vanishing. Hm…maybe I should've pretended not to know any better.

…It is odd though. As soon as he merged with me all his memories were lost. I wonder why. My eyes flicker to the left…ah Yukari.

"Who's there?" I turn to face Yukari who is trembling as she points her Evoker at me. "Don't tell me…" She steadies herself but she's still trembling. It would be easy for me to incapacitate her…easier still for me to kill her. I can sense her fear, the bitter tang of it swirling around her, the sweat on her brow, her eyes wide as they stare at me.

"Wait!" Mitsuru walks forward and no sooner than she steps into my line of vision than does the Dark Hour end.

"The lights…" Yukari looks me over again. Finally realizing I'm not a shadow I suppose.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." Mitsuru gives me a small smile. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, one of the students at this dorm. This," she gestures towards Yukari "is Yukari Takeba."

"Who's she?" Yukari looks me over curiously.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here." A last minute decision she says. I can't help but chuckle lowly.

"Hm?" Mitsuru gives me an odd look.

"I'm sorry." I really have to stop slipping. "I'm rather tired. It's just jetlag."

"Ah yes. We can discuss this tomorrow in any case. Takeba, would you show her to her room?"

"Oh. Sure."

It's not long before we reach my room I tune out Yukari's explanations and yawn. "Oh yeah…on your way here, did you notice anything…strange?" Yukari gives me an uncertain look.

"No." nothing was strange about the Dark Hour…at least not anymore.

She blinks a little in shock. "No? Nothing at all?"

"No. Why is something suspicious?" I question her she takes a step back at my question quickly shaking her head.

"N-no! I'll see you tomorrow then." She scampers off.

"Hm…" With a sigh I open the door and head into my room. I suppose they have the cameras turned on…without hesitating I begin to undress for bed. I don't bother covering any of my scars, Mitsuru would find out about them one way or another. I crawl into bed pulling the covers over my head hopefully I won't dream again tonight.

When I wake up the sun has just barely come up, I quickly take a shower and head downstairs Mitsuru is already sitting down at the lounge.

"Ah, there you are." She frowns somewhat. "Did you have trouble sleeping?" No. I just can't sleep for too long before the nightmares kick in.

I shake my head. "No. I usually get up this early."

"Well in that case we can continue our discussion from earlier." I take a seat next to her. "You will only be staying here temporarily. Just long enough for us to get you a room in another dorm." I nod. "For the time being just make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

Mitsuru looks me over then before closing her book and setting down on the table. "Is there anything you need in terms of school?" Ah. My scars, at least I know for sure they were watching me last night. I won't be able to wear normal uniform if I want to cover them all. Not to mention changing into gym shorts. I shake my head and Mitsuru gives me a suspicious look but says nothing. I suppose she figures she shouldn't pry. "Very well. There is however dress regulations at school and your current outfit isn't within the guidelines." I look down at my slacks and long sleeve shirt, I had bygone the coat and settled for a sweater even though I felt more vulnerable. I can already hear Ekoda's rant.

"…" I can't say anything to that. But the last thing I want is for them to stare at me. To wonder why I got those scars and start asking questions that I can't answer.

"I'll take care of it Arisato. But I expect an explanation." I look up at Mitsuru whose brown eyes are locked on me.

"…" She says nothing about my silence but instead returns to her book. I close my eyes and simply listen. I can here Mitsuru's heartbeat, the soft flicker of pages, her slight movements; I can sense her life energy so vibrant where I am nothing but a void. I then extend my senses to the whole dorm, I can sense everything the insects scurrying around, Yukari rummaging around in her room for clothing, Akihiko sleeping.

I find myself adrift in their energy, it's so comforting being here, so warm…

"Ah! Mitsuru-senpai! I can't find-!" Yukari runs down the stairs and cries out. "Oh. There you are! What are you wearing? Our school has a uniform!"

"Takeba," Mitsuru gives Yukari a stern look "just take her to school. I'll deal with it."

"Uh…okay." Yukari looks curiously between Mitsuru and I. "So…you ready to get going?" I nod and stand and the two of us head to Gekkoukan.

Yukari goes on about the school's history again on the way there.

"Well here we are! Gekkoukan High School." She gives me a bright smile. "Well you should head to the faculty office so they can tell you which class you're in." I nod and turn. "Wait! Um…" I turn back to face her.

"Is something wrong?"

"About last night…." I arch a brow. "Could you…not mention what happened?"

"Sure." I turn again and head to the faculty office. I hear Rio muttering about not being in class with Kenji and Yuko and Kaz arguing, I walk past Bebe and Professor Odo discussing something, right before I open the door to the faculty office.

"Oh are you the new student?" Ms. Toriumi turns to face me she looks me over with a grimace. "I was told to expect this, immigrants never bother-." She took a deep breath "Look there's certain regulations here-" The telltale sound of Mitsuru's heels can be heard outside.

"Professor Toriumi. Could I speak to you for a second?" Hm. Mitsuru has a way of making a question seem like a demand yet not sound rude. Ms. Toriumi leaves for a moment and I don't bother eavesdropping. I already know what it's about. Toriumi comes back into the room with a bit of a sigh.

"Your name is Minako Arisato correct?" I nod. "You're in 11th grade and you parents…" her eyes widen and she looks up at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

"It's fine. I would just like to know my homeroom." Besides it loses a lot of its punch when you know it's happening before hand.

"Ah. Well I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Your homeroom will be my class which is held in 2-F. Today is the welcoming ceremony so you should follow me to the auditorium." As I nod she mutters under her breath. "I am not looking forward to explaining this to Ekoda."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful minus all the whispering and stares because of my clothing. Fortunately the day was over and I started packing my bag. Junpei should be here soon.

"Huh. That boy Junpei Iori hasn't been seen at all today."

"I heard he was riding his bike and ended up in an accident."

"Really?"

What? How did Junpei get in an accident?

"Yeah. I heard he broke his leg pretty badly."

"Ouch."

"Though honestly I think his pride might be more hurt then his leg!"

"Why do you say that?"

"He was trying to impress some girl!"

"What else is new?" more giggles and laughter.

I finish packing my bags and start walking back. …Odd. Yukari hasn't come to pick me up either. I keep walking and trip crashing hard into someone.

"Oof!" Who did I land on? I look up and my eyes widen. It can't be. "The one day I leave early…urgh."

…

Shinjiro?

"Are you going to get off me anytime soon?"

"Oh." My eyes widen and I scamper off of him. He's not wearing uniform not that it's overly surprising. "I'm sorry." Shinjiro…

"I'm not mad." He sighs a little. "You don't need to look like I'm going to hit you."

What's going on? I'm not supposed to meet Shinjiro until September, and Junpei was supposed to talk to me, Yukari was also supposed to meet me after school. Is this a result of the butterfly effect?

"Hm…so you're the girl they were talking about." He mutters almost to himself.

"Hi. I'm Minako Arisato, I just transferred here." I introduce myself and offer out my hand. I just…want to be sure he's real…not just some figment of my imagination.

He looks down at my hand before awkwardly shaking it. "Shinjiro Aragaki." I sense it…him. I'm sure that it's his life energy and I felt the Moon Arcana within me resonate. It's definitely him…but how am I supposed to change the past when it's all screwed up like this? How am I supposed to know what to prepare for? Then of all times my stomach decides to growl. I forgot to eat again…I sigh rubbing my stomach gently. Maybe I can get something on the way back.

"Hm…" Shinjiro looks questioningly at me. "Do you know your way around here?" I open my mouth to say yes but pause. I'm supposed to be new here it would be suspicious if I knew my way around. Besides this way I can hopefully convince Shinjiro to lead me around and see exactly how much has changed.

"No…I don't even know the way back to the dorm I'm in…" I tug on a strand of my hair sheepishly.

"Hm…what dorm are you in?"

"They never really gave me the name come to think of it…" They never had. Did our dorm even have a name? "I know there were only three students in the dorm Mitsuru Kirijo-"

"I know the dorm you're talking about." He looks me over then. "So…you're one of them?"

"One of them? What exactly are you talking about?" His eyes widen a bit. I don't like the lie but how else am I supposed to save them?

"Uh…nothing." I give him a quizzical look. "Anyways I'll show you back to your dorm at least-" My stomach growled loudly. "Okay. We'll go get something to eat and then I'll show you to your dorm."

So he showed me around Iwatodai pointing out the shops and the areas I should avoid going alone and at night. He led me to Hagakure. I sat down next to him awkwardly. What was I supposed to say without sending alarm bells?

"Go ahead order something."

"Um…yeah…" I looked at the menu. "Can I just have the special?"

The cook nods and we each pay for our meals. I eagerly dig in. Yum. I've forgotten how good this was.

"So…" I looked up at Shinjiro curiously. "You know Mitsuru-senpai?" Shinjiro looked away briefly.

"Yeah. We know each other from way back." No sooner had he said that then did he shake his head. "Sheesh what's gotten into me? Anyways it's getting late we should head back to the dorm."

I nod and stand up and we walk back to the dorm. "So…uh…you're new here right." I smile inwardly. Shinjiro wasn't exactly the best at small talk. "How are you finding it so far?"

"It's okay…I wasn't here to long yesterday I came in a little after midnight-" SHIT! Why did I bring that up? I cringe and Shinjiro's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Not that anything odd happened…" Oh great bring _more _attention to it why don't I?

"Meow…" a small kitten meows weakly. I look up at Shinjiro who still looks down at me suspiciously. Ah. He mustn't have heard it. Gently closing my eyes, I reach out and there it is…I can sense its life…so small and fragile.

"Hey don't go that way!" Shinji starts after me as I walk into the alley. "Are you out of your mind?"

Here it is, hiding behind the garbage can. I kneel down beside the can and reach for the kitten with both hands. The poor thing is trembling and no bigger than my hand, it must be really weak. "It's sick…"

"Hm?" Shinjiro kneels beside me. The kit shivers in my hand; it's adorable, with a beautiful auburn coat. It's eyes are scrunched and closed and I can hear its little heart beating wildly in fear of the large creatures that picked it up. He frowns at the kitten's state. "It needs to be seen by a vet." He looks around at the trash. "It was probably thrown out." He sounds resigned as he says this.

"So…is there a vet nearby?" Shinji shook his head. "Though I've asked the Pharmacist about animal medicine before, he should be able to help us."

So we headed for the Pharmacy quickly. The kitten's little claws dig into my hands, it's nothing more than a slight pressure but it's somehow comforting.

"Hello, Shinjiro-kun." The pharmacist gives Shinji a warm smile. "Have another one for me?"

"Uh…yeah. We found it in the alley." Shinji looks back at me awkwardly I can't help but chuckle what a softie. "I think it's sick." I walk up to the pharmacist and let him see the kitten in my hands. The pharmacist looks it over, and takes it off my hands for a second.

"Well the good news is the little fellow just needs some water, food and shelter and he'll be back to normal in now time. It's a good thing you found him. He wouldn't have lasted much longer." The pharmacist hands me back the kitten.

I frown. "Oh...there's probably no pets allowed at the dorm." We had Koromaru but he was a special case. "Could you hold him for a bit?"

Shinjiro looks down at the small kitten in my hands before sighing and offering his hand. I hand the kitten over and the two of us walk back to the dorm. I think I like the name Shin for the kitten…yes, Shin is a good name.

I stop before I enter the door and turn to Shinjiro. "Hey…I can visit Shin right?"

"Shin?" Shinjiro looks at me in confusion.

I smile at him. "Shin's the kitten, Shinjiro-senpai!"

"You named it?" He gives me a baffled look. "After me?"

"Yup." I walk back up to him and give Shin a small rub behind the ear. "Take good care of him for me…"

"Eh. Hold on-!"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait a minute-!" I don't give Shinjiro a chance to back out before running into the dorm. I hear a cry of frustration as I chuckled heading up the stairs; Mitsuru gives me a look of bafflement but doesn't say anything. As I reach the top of the stairs I frown that snake Ikutsuki hadn't been there with Yukari, if time keeps changing like this…

Hopefully Igor invading my dreams will go properly. I close my eyes and prepare to dream.

When my focus regained I was sitting inside of the Velvet Room.

"Ah. There you are."

So this time was different as well, for one thing Theo was standing next to him.

"Hello again, I'm sure you're aware of what has occurred?" Igor's eyes held that strange glint.

"I…believe so."

"And you still plan to abide by your contract no?"

"Yes." What choice did I really have?

"I'm glad to see you are safe." Theo gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks Theo."

"Well then, I shall see you soon." Yeah…I'm really looking forward to that. With a brief nod I head out of the Velvet Room into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

When my eyes open I hear a knocking at my door.

"Hey…can I talk to you for a moment?" I stand and open the door and there's Yukari looking rather nervous. "I'm sorry about ditching you yesterday but something came up." Something came up? Yukari looks rather pale as she says this.

"It's fine. I managed to make my way back. Some guy named Shinjiro Aragaki helped me out."

"Shinjiro Aragaki?" Yukari looks curious at that. "Hm…I wonder who that is?" She shakes her head. "It really doesn't matter, Minako-chan you don't mind walking back to the dorm again today do you? I…still have things to take care of."

What the hell? "Sure."

Yukari gives me a relieved smile. "Well we should get going now then. Don't want to be late to class!" there was something shaky in her smile and I could sense fear and panic around her. It wasn't because of me I could tell but what happened?

The two of us head for class and Yukari's happy go lucky façade falters for a bit and she stares at the ground gloomily during the trip there biting her lip in nervousness.

…This butterfly effect is going to cause no end of trouble isn't it?


	4. First Full Moon Shadow Reloaded

AN: Sorry about long wait peeps. I've had serious writer's block. Thanks for the reviews though! ^_^

This is a short chapter because I wanted to get it out quickly, the next chapter should be longer (finally back to long chappies!)

* * *

Chapter 3: First Full Moon Shadow Reloaded

* * *

**Date: 4 - 8 - 2009**

This isn't good between Junpei's injury and Yukari's sudden moodiness I'm completely thrown off. This butterfly effect is more of a hindrance than a boon at this point. What's changed to screw up with the timeline so much? As I leave the class with a frown on my face I notice Shinjiro standing right outside.

"Shinjiro-senpai!" I smile at him it's nice to see him, even if he's broody.

"Aki told me a bit about you Arisato. You wanted to see the kitten right?"

"Yes." The butterfly effect made it so I met Shinjiro earlier and Junpei later…why I wonder? "Thanks for meeting me here."

"If I hadn't you probably would've crashed into me again. Let's go." I followed Shinjiro out of the school and while we were walking he stopped and gave me an odd look. "So...you're just gonna follow me…and not bother to make sure to tell anyone? That's not exactly safe you know."

I smile at him. "Oh I think you're trustworthy."

"I'm trustworthy huh? I take it you're used to taking risks. You should be more careful."

I shrug. "If you know Mitsuru and Akihiko well enough to be on a first name basis you can't be that bad."

He shakes his head. "Way too trusting. For all you know I could be lying about knowing Aki and Mitsuru. As a girl you really shouldn't be following unknown men to unknown places. It's not safe."

I chuckle "Oh I can take care of myself." Shinjiro gives me a dubious look before shaking his head. "Besides I told Yukari I met you yesterday. I'm pretty sure if you were bad news I would've gotten lectured before I left the dorm today by Mitsuru."

We continue walking until we're near another rather rundown apartment. "Well she wouldn't be happy to learn I had you here." Shinjiro opens the apartment door and lets me inside.

I shrug "Better than wandering around on my own getting lost right?"

He frowns at that "What about Takeba? Wasn't she with you? And aren't you two in the same class?"

"She's…she has her own things to worry about. I rather not bother her. She's been pretty stressed since I got here."

"I see. Why didn't you bother asking Aki or Mitsuru then?"

I can't very well tell him it's because I wanted to spend time with him so I shrug. "Mitsuru always seems busy and I rarely see Akihiko." He sighs slightly so I continue. "Plus I don't really know my way around. It's nice to just explore and get used to the town." I give him a warm smile "Thanks for leading me around yesterday."

"No problem. If I didn't you'd probably have wandered somewhere and gotten yourself hurt." His eyes soften slightly. "Well come in. He's in the living room." Shinjiro's house is unsurprisingly tidy there are cooking magazines and books on the desk but I bypass them to see Shin lying down on a kitten bed.

"So cute!" I gently scratch him behind the ears. "How much did the food and stuff cost?"

"Huh?"

I bite my lip. "Well I kind of forced him on you. It's not fair to make you pay for everything."

Shinjiro looks at the kitten before shaking his head. "I'd have done this regardless. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Senpai." I continue playing with the kitten for a while. I wonder…should I ask him about Mitsuru and Akihiko? I never did learn much about them other than them being the original SEES. "Shinjiro-senpai…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai known each other long?"

"You're pretty nosy you know that?" Whoops…despite his words though he merely looks amused. "Yeah we've known each other since we were little."

"Oh." I don't know how much time passes us with us sitting their quietly when Shin gives a little cry. "I think he's hungry…" no sooner than I finish than does my own stomach growls. I blush. "I haven't had anything to eat other than a sandwich…." I mistakenly assumed Yukari would be taking me out to eat this evening…blasted butterfly effect.

"I'll make you both something. It shouldn't take long." Yay Shinji's cooking! It's been a while since I've had any good home cooked food with that he heads towards the kitchen I suppose.

"Thanks Shinjiro-senpai!" I rub Shin's belly. He still looks a bit worn out but he's much more energetic than yesterday. He stops halfway there and turns to me.

"There anything you can't eat?"

"Nope!" I give him a bright smile while continuing to rub Shin's belly gently. I'm not sure how long I sit there playing with Shin while Shinji prepares the food. Once he's done he comes back with a hot plate and gives it to me. It looks like beef, broccoli and potatoes…that's a rather unexpected dish. I look at him curiously.

"What? You expected me to make noodles or something?"

"Not exactly…I just didn't expect you to make Western food."

"I figured that's the kind of food you're used to. It's healthy too. Plus there's nothing wrong with a bit of variety."

I chuckle but before he can sulk give him the brightest smile I can muster. "It's perfect. Thanks Shinjiro-senpai." He mumbles lowly and looks away a slight blush on his cheeks. I dig into my plate it's nice this feeling. "It's really good! Thanks." I make sure to swallow my food before speaking. He takes Shin into his arms and starts feeding him some heated milk from a bottle. This peace…it's so soothing even more so than the music box. It's enough to make me forget about Erebus…about everything, even if it's only for a little while I'm not afraid. Shinjiro and I sit in his living room feeding Shin and eating for a while I don't know how long but it seems all too short when Shinjiro looks up at the clock and frowns.

"You should head back to the dorm. It's getting late."

Ah it's almost 10. The Dark Hour will be soon. Mitsuru will probably be upset, I'm pretty sure she expected me to come back right after school. Ah well.

I stand and grab my bag. "Thanks for the meal Shinjiro-senpai-" before I can turn to leave he interrupts.

"Wait. I'll walk you to the dorm. You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself this late."

"I'll be fine-"

"…do you even know how to get back to your dorm from here?"

"Uh…" I really didn't. I had never been here sure if I could find the main road I might be able to get back but there was a good chance I'd take so long I'd be out during the Dark Hour. That wouldn't be good. "…not really."

"Give me a second then." I waited as Shinjiro put Shin back in his bed and the two of us started walking to the dorm.

He looked at me curiously. "So…you've seen nothing strange?"

I frown at him. "Strange as in what?" Keeping up this charade is already wearing on me.

"…you'll see soon enough. I hope you have an easier time of it than I did." Ah…he's talking about the accident that killed Ken's mom because he lost control. Ken…how am I going to get the two of them to reconcile…heck how am I gonna stop that bastard Takaya? No use stressing over it now…but with the timeline warping like this I can't help but worry. Does this mean Ken and Shinjiro will meet earlier as well? I hope not this time fixing business isn't anywhere as simple as I originally thought it would be. The last thing I need is more complications. While I'm musing we reach the dorm.

"Thanks Shinjiro-senpai." I smile warmly to him.

"No problem." He gives me a nod before turning and walking off. Huh. He was a lot more abrasive the first time I met him…then again I wasn't pretty much a helpless lamb (well to his knowledge anyway) when we first met before. I walk inside the dorm and close the door behind me.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru actually looks kind of frazzled. "What were you doing out so late?"

"I was talking with someone-"

"She was with Shinjiro Mitsuru. It's fine." Akihiko comes down the stairs. "He just walked her to the dorm."

"I see." She calmed down considerably after hearing that. "He didn't-"

"No. He said that was on us." Mitsuru nods briefly before turning to me. I suppose they're talking about Shinjiro telling me about the Dark Hour and Shadows.

"Good. Arisato try not to be so late coming back to the dorm. It's not safe out at night." More like you don't want me experiencing the Dark Hour somewhere outside your supervision.

"Understood Mitsuru-senpai." I quickly head back to the dorm. Ah it's about 10:30. I quickly wash and climb into bed around 11. I should be sleep by the time the Dark Hour hits.

**Velvet Room**

Ah…I look up and there's Igor smiling at me. "It isn't what you expected is it?"

"No it's not. Exactly how am I supposed to change things for the better when events are warping around like this?"

He just gives me one of those creepy smiles. "Major events will fall on the same dates. You might meet your friends in a different order and place though. But it is nothing to be concerned about. In the end most things will occur in a similar if not the same manner." Most things he says. "Well…with a few outliners of course."

Shifty old bugger, if he hadn't helped me stop Nyx the first time I'd wonder if I wasn't being played in some evil scheme. He certainly looked the part. "You still have the Velvet Key. Use it when you need to speak to me again." With that he gives me a creepy smile and I find myself fading into darkness.

**Date: 4 - 9 - 2009 **

My eyes flutter open with the buzzing of the alarm. … The velvet key is on a necklace around my neck…not that it's surprising. I sit up and stretch. Today is the day the BFS shows up and Thanatos frees himself from me. I'm not looking forward to this again.

Again there's no sign of either Yukari or Junpei. Junpei must be still in the hospital but where did Yukari go? When I leave the classroom Shinjiro's not waiting for me…not surprising but still it kind of sucks being all by my lonesome. I got so used to all of them being around when I was here. Plus…the screaming is at its loudest when I'm alone. I start walking through the halls and I hear a few girls giggling and whispering to each other while looking in my direction the only word I bother catching is "delinquent" uncaring I continue through the hall I don't recognize anyone so I head out into town it wouldn't hurt to visit the theater or anything.

I get tickets to some horror movie marathon. Hard to me scared of that CG when you've seen far more real things for who only knows how long. It'll end at around 8 so I settle in and start watching, I'm not sure why but my body feels heavy…before I know it it's hard to keep my eyes open.

...

Oh shit! What time is it! I sit up in my chair and crap crap crap! I check my watch. It's 11:30! Mitsuru is gonna _kill _me! How could I let this happen? I scramble to get my things and run out of the theater as fast as I can. Damn it! Even if I had a car it would take me at least 45 minutes to get to the dorm from here! The Shadow…gah! I start running to the dorm maybe I'll get their quicker if I take a shortcut through that alleyway. It's not exactly _safe _but I shouldn't have any trouble. I head through and...well my luck is just horrible today. There's Shinjiro sitting on the stoop.

"Arisato? Kind of late for you to be wandering around don't you think?"

I cringe. "I fell asleep at the theater. I only woke up a few minutes ago."

"Huh? Hey Aragaki! Who's that broad?" Ugh. I glare at the bleached blond who spoke.

"I'm not a broad-!"

"Sit down. I'm calling Aki so he can pick you up. Mind your own business Renji." I'm guessing Renji's the blond? Shinjiro takes out a phone and dials Akihiko's number there's a short conversation before he gives Akihiko the address. "Hurry up. It'll be time soon."

This isn't going to go well. That Shadow is supposed to follow Akihiko is it not? It doesn't take long before Akihiko comes into the alleyway. Well…this isn't good. It'll be the dark hour in about 10 minutes.

"Didn't Mitsuru ask-" Akihiko starts up but I interrupt smoothly.

"It wasn't on purpose! I fell asleep during a movie. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." That sleep though…something about it didn't sit right with me. I never slept that deeply…not anymore.

"You need to take her back to the dorm Aki. Fast. It's not safe for her out here."

"Yeah. Come on Minako-chan."

"I'll go with you just in case."

"What are you two so concerned about?" I have to ask this or it'll be plain suspicious.

"Nothing, let's just get back to the dorm." As we're walking I freeze. What on earth is Hidetoshi doing here? He's mumbling angrily as he starts walking quickly as soon as he passes me I guess he's too frustrated to recognize us but not a second later the Dark Hour hits.

Akihiko immediately turns to me and I can't fake surprise. I'm far too used to the Dark Hour to be surprised when everything turns green and there are caskets everywhere.

"AIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Hidetoshi's scream nearly splits my ears.

…There's just no way. You've _gots _to be kidding me.

Akihiko and Shinjiro look as stunned as I am.

"What…what!" Hidetoshi starts hyperventilating. "This is a nightmare…this is a nightmare…"

"Yeah that's not good." Shinjiro looks over Hidetoshi carefully he then looks back at me "…you're not screaming." He looks a bit surprised.

"…This isn't the first time I've seen this. What surprises me is that you two aren't in coffins."

Shinjiro frowns. "What do you mean this isn't the first time you've seen this?"

It's probably best if I tell mostly the truth. "I've been seeing this," I gesture to the surroundings "since I was about 6. I'm not sure why but I'm used to it. Though…why you two aren't in coffins I don't understand. Are you like me?"

"Somewhat." Akihiko looks stunned. "So…you've been aware of the Dark Hour all along?"

Hidetoshi whimpers and Akihiko turns back to him carefully placing his hands on Hidetoshi's shoulders while Shinji and I look on. "Listen to me Hidetoshi-kun. You'll be fine. Just…relax. Take a deep breathe. You're not in any danger-"

"Shit! Aki there's a Shadow! A big one and it's coming right at us!" Shinjiro grabs my arm. So much for no danger. "We need to run to the dorm now! We can't take that thing out if we have to protect these two as well!"

"I'll buy you all some-"

"No!" I say immediately. Akihiko turns to me. "It'll kill you! Look at all those knives! We should all hide and wait for it to go away!"

"I'm not going to hide!"

"WHAT IS THAT?" Hidetoshi is staring at the shadow in complete horror. "It's coming for us!"

"Shit! Move back Hidetoshi!" Shinjiro grabs Hidetoshi's arm and forces him next to me before throwing us both behind him.

"You have nothing to kill it with!"

Akihiko gives me a half grin. "That's where you'd be wrong. Shinji…"

"I've got it." Akihiko takes out his evoker. Damn it Akihiko! That's not gonna work!

"A gun? What…why aren't you pointing it at the...the thing!" Hidetoshi stammers as Akihiko holds the evoker to his own head. "Are you crazy?" Least I'm not the only one who thought so.

"POLYDEUCES!" He uses Zio but the Shadow easily shakes it off and in outrage attacks him with a powerful fire blast. I cringe as Akihiko goes sailing and hits the nearest car with a hard thud. Knew that wasn't gonna work.

"What…what the…" Hidetoshi stares at where Polydeuces appeared before turning back to the Shadow that's still coming for us.

"Aki!" Shinjiro swears and pushes me behind him. Akihiko's evoker lies at his feet. The Shadow shrieks and begins coming towards us. "Son of a bitch. I guess I have to finish it. Looks like Akihiko'll get his wish since I don't really have much choice in the matter do I?" Shinjiro grabs Akihiko's evoker. "PERSONA!"

Castor triumphantly appears. "Take THIS!" A strong attack but like Akihiko's the shadow shakes it off.

"Damn it! It's still standing?"

"Ugh…" I look back and Akihiko is grabbing his ribs. Huh. Apparently that's something that's not going to change. The Shadow blasts Shinjiro with a flame blast as well but Shinjiro only takes a few steps back. "PERSONA!" another attack from Castor that's shaken off and the Shadow gives a creepy laugh. Now this is just fantastic. I know how to kill it…but if I just grab the evoker from Shinjiro that's…yeah that'll blow my cover. The Shadow finally (I guess it got tired of playing with Shinjiro) attacks him with the full brunt of its power and Shinjiro too is pushed back. The evoker is lying at my feet now and I reach down and pick it up. Hidetoshi is standing next to me shivering. I have to protect him cover or no.

"Wait...what are you doing? STOP!" Shinjiro is too weak to stop me though and I can see Pharos smiling at me. "You can do it can't you?" he holds his fingers to his head and mimics pulling a trigger. "Go on…do it."

I hold the evoker to my head and take a deep breath…I've missed this. "PERSONA!" I feel the hot searing pain as Orpheus and Thanatos come out but it's nothing compared to what Erebus put me through. I finish off the small chunks of the shadows that remain as well.

"Incredible…" Akihiko manages to limp his way over to me. "I've never seen a Persona like that." I slump and the ground starts spinning. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Nngh." The ground reaches up to meet me but I don't hit it. I feel something warm catch me…Hidetoshi? I can't see his face to clearly before my vision goes completely black.

**Velvet Room **

I open my eyes and I'm sitting across from the table from Igor who has that creepy smile on his face as always. "Interesting turn of events don't you think?" Interesting he says. "Time is a fickle mistress. A small change in events can cause a ripple that changes the scenery completely." Didn't you just finish saying that things would mostly remain the same? "But those changes are sometimes for the better. After all if you follow the script to the letter you'll end up in exactly the same place won't you?" …How is Hidetoshi becoming a member of SEES things mostly remaining the same?

What? I'm very very confused. He's saying I _should _try to change events? That's it I'm getting a headache. "I'm…not sure what to do Igor." Maybe he'll give me a hint or something?

Instead his smile if possible grows larger. "Don't worry. You'll figure it out once the time comes." Bah. That's _really _helpful. As in _not helpful at all! _"Do enjoy your rest." Wait not another 10 day rest! Come on! My vision darkens again. "Oh and one more thing, your social links they have stayed with you but they will as you have changed in some matter." Yeah I totally would've never figured that out by Hidetoshi becoming a **Persona **user. As I plunge into darkness his chuckle follows me.

**Date: 4 - 20 - 2009**

Ugh I feel filthy. Damn it Igor. I open my eyes and look towards the chair expecting Yukari or maybe Mitsuru. Instead Hidetoshi's there with his eyes shut. He's sleeping? He looks fine. He looks a lot warmer and younger when he's sleeping. As if sensing my scrutinization his eyes flutter open.

"Hi." I give him a tired smile. "Is Shinjiro-senpai and Akihiko-senpai okay? And how are you?"

"I'm fine. Akihiko-senpai has a few broken ribs and his arm is damaged but according to the doctor's he'll recover. Shinjiro-senpai is fine as well. I don't think the Shadow hurt him too much…you were out for more than a week though. Do you know what you did?" It's odd…why is he the one explaining this to me? Shouldn't it be Mitsuru? Or Yukari like before?

I shake my head. "I just copied what Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai were doing." Ugh I hate lying like this. "I thought it might help…"

"It did. You defeated that Shadow and saved me…all of us really." He twists his hands nervously. "That's what those things are called, Shadows. While you were in here Mitsuru and the others told me about them. The creature you summoned is called a Persona. Though Mitsuru said she never heard of someone being able to shift between Personas like you did." He looked away for a moment. "It's been over a week and it still hasn't completely sunk in yet. Thank you…I don't know what would've happened if I'd met that Shadow on my own."

You would've become one of the Lost is what would've happened…if it didn't manage to kill you outright.

"Anyway Personas…they're what we use to combat the Shadows. According to Mitsuru the Shadows come out during the dark hour to wreak havoc. The dorm you were in…the club is called SEES and dedicated to stopping the Shadows." He looks thoughtful about this.

"Are you okay Hidetoshi? I know that couldn't have been easy to go through."

He shakes his head slightly. "I'm fine. Even if you're faring a lot better than I did. Besides," his voice softens "given what happened it's probably better this way." Hm? What happened?

"What happened-" the tale tell sound of Mitsuru's heels come down the hall and it's not long before she reaches the room.

"I remember asking you to come in _before _late night did I not Arisato?" She's furious.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Nor into such a heavy one, Mitsuru still doesn't look pleased but she sighs instead.

"We'll explain everything to you this evening. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"It must have simply been exhaustion from using your Persona then." Mitsuru looks me over quickly. "We have a meeting this evening. I'll see you there. With that she turns to Hidetoshi. "You can check her out and see that she gets to the dorm safely can't you? "

"Of course Mitsuru-senpai." With that she turns and walks smoothly away. Huh. I forgot how icy she was in the beginning.

I sit up in bed. Ugh. Hospital gown. "So…we should get going now huh?"

Hidetoshi nods and walks toward the door. "I'll wait for you to get dressed. I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"Alright." He leaves with that and it doesn't take me long to get dressed as I'm leaving though Shinjiro walks up to the door.

"Oh. Hi Shinjiro-senpai." He frowns as he looks over me. "Is something wrong?"

"You were out for a while. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine. That rest must've been just what I needed."

"Come on. I'm heading back to the dorm. We might as well go back together." …wait what? He's going back to the dorm?

"Um…you're going to the dorm?"

"Yeah. Akihiko and Mitsuru decided to gang up on me and…well after what happened I wouldn't feel right letting you go off on your own. You're still a girl."

Bah. "I could kick your ass if I wanted too." I deadpan.

"That so?"

You have _no _idea Shinjiro so I smirk cockily at him. "Yup. Easily."

He scoffs. "Yeah well let's get going. I'm not about to fight a girl anyway."

"Hidetoshi's waiting downstairs for me. I guess we all should head back then."

As Shinjiro starts heading downstairs I frown. What the hell is going on?

End Chapter 4


End file.
